Sonic and Juliet Go to Middle School!
by JJ the hedgehog
Summary: When Professor Pickles enrolls Sonic and his sister,Juliet into middle school,things start to get crazy for them, such as drama and you guessed it, AWESOMENESS!
1. Sonic's Dream

**Sonic's POV**

"_Sonic,hurry up!"Juliet shouted from across the yard. It was another dream i was having about me and Juliet being little kids again,like good memories just replaying like a movie. I remember these times as if they were just yesterday. This was around the time when our parents were still around, before they were kiddnapped when we were only 4 and 3 years old,me being the oldest. Me and my sister don't really know if they're dead or not. But we do know that was responsible for the kidnapping. We've been on our own since then until we were 8 And 7 when Professor Pickle found us at the corner store. We didn't know why he was there,but we really didn't care at the and Juliet was just doing our own business when this old guy bends down and asks __us "Where are your parents?" . I didn't really know how to answer his question, so I said "Our parents are, ummm, at home,sir." He could tell by the look on my face that I was lying. "You don't have parents,do you, my young lad?".My sister,being the honest one said,"No sir, our parents were kiddnapped and we've been our own since then."Then I wake up._


	2. Major Shocker

**Sonic's POV**

_"Sonic,hurry up!"my sister,Juliet yells to me. It was another dream about us being little kids again, around the time when our parents were still there, before they were kidnapped when we were just 4 years old. We were young, always having to scavenge,just trying to ,one day, a few years later,we were at a corner market where we had met Professor Pickles,the one who takes care of us now. We were doing our own business when he came up and asked "Where are your parents?". I didn't really know how to ansewr this,but I made up something."They're,ummm,at home".He gave me a look that seem to say'You're lying'. My sister Juliet being the honest one, says sadly "No,sir. Our parents are gone".He gave us a look that showed sympathy,like he actually cared and ever since he's been taking care of us._

_"Sonic..Sonic,wake up."_ and then my dream ended.

I opened my eyes slowly and see my sisiter standing at the end of my bed.

"What do you want?"I ask her with irritation in my voice.

"The professor has something to tell us."Juliet told me."Now get up!". Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my bed.I fell right to the floor.

"Oww!"I said rubbing my head."What the heck was THAT for?!"

"That was for being a lazy ass." She gave me that, I'm-Trying-To-Be-Annoying-As-Hell look.

I gritted my teeth and yawned. "But its early... And im not lazy! I run faster than a cheetah every fricken day!"

Juliet laughed lightly and looked at me. "Yeah. I do too. But come ON! He litterally raised us and you wont get out of bed just to hear him talk for five fricken minutes?!"

I stared at the ground, I knew she was right.. I climbed to my feet and walked over to the doorway stretching. "Arent you coming Lord Juliet?"

We both chuckled. "Ok." She raised one arm in a Super Man motion. "To... The DOWNSTAIRS!" Then we both ran downstairs soon to run into Dr. Pickle himself.

He chuckled as we both came screeching to a stop in front of him. "I was just about to go get you two"

"So what we're you going to tell us?"Juliet asked the professor.

"Well,as you both know,I've always been telling you that you needs an education."He said to us."Well..."

"Well?"I asked with impatience.*Man,just HURRY up.*

"I enrolled you both of you two into middle school as 7th graders since you are both 14."He said right out.

"WHAT?!"Me and my sister exclaimed at the same time.

I REALLY wish that I didn't get up.

_**A BIT** **LATER**_

" I dont want to go to school.." Sonic complained.

"I bet we will be the only hedgehogs there.." Juliet agreed.

"Well, i also enrolled Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow." Dr. Pickle continued.

Juliet froze and asked, "Shadow too?"

Dr. Pickle nodded.

Sonic smiled at Juliet and mimicked her, "And Shadow too?"

"Oh shut up." Juliet said punching him in the shoulder.


End file.
